grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Neptune
She was the editor of The Grasmere Valley Times, The Rose Park Heights Times, The Grasmere Valley Gazette and in charge of a media empire. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, she had always been known to be a rather bossy, controlling presence in the town. Through her determination she soon managed to work at the Rose Park Heights Times and soon rose up the ranks to be their editor. Despite her questionable journalist skills she ended up buying The Grasmere Valley Times being the head editor there and soon had her own media empire with a 24 hours news program and national news bulletin slots all controlled by her. She has had numerous of law suits thrown her way as she is not often known for publishing the truth. The lies that she has released in her papers including that Dr Amanda Hathaway had committed malpractice, that Jerdi was a Nazi and Jarik Danes had a love child with Reese Witherspoon. She also had a husband who died mysteriously soon after she gave birth to their only child Peach. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Having lived in Grasmere Valley all her life, her name appears among the list of citizens in the first volume. Volume 3 The little known rapper Devon campaigns to try and get the new royal baby born to Kate and William named after himself. When Maher Shalal Hash Baz starts his own group wanting the baby to be named after him the two factions soon break into a fight. Madame Neptune desperate to cover the fight gets her camera crew there as well as her two reporters Frances Greenbells and Emily. The broadcast gets destroyed when Emily has to retrieve her husband Cameron from the brawl after he got his nose punched and gets embroiled in the brawl herself after painting a very skewed picture as to what was happening. Madame Neptune is the one who furiously has to cancel the live broadcast and pull her people out of there. Volume 6 She is drafted on the scene by Judo after Diva Danielle begins a slapping match with Julie and Julia who had expected following her release from prison an amazing welcome back into society. Instead the party organised by Julie was that of a Gas Station with many undesirables there. Madame Neptune manages to report this item of news and have her film crew there as well filming it. Volume 9 Wanting the scoop of what happened with the Great Fire, Madame Neptune herself investigated the suspicious circumstances and wanted to get behind the story herself. Having a desire to have release the story first she gets a contact to meet at the swimming pool who said they'll reveal all. little does she know it's a trap for her to be killed as it is seen she is getting close to the truth. She nearly drowns by the man but is rescued and the man is stopped and is revealed to been none other than Franco Fabregas who soon reveals all that he was instructed by Michael Novak to start the fire and they are arrested. Volume 11 She tasks James Landes for trying to write a positive review of the film made by the town The Happy Boat which had been slated and won all the awards at the Toscars which give out awards for the worst in film and had made messily £50. With James as well as Jeffry Harrington ingenuity that manage to write a review to come and see the film and as a result amazingly managed to get so many to view the film that it managed to make a profit! Volume 13 Madame Neptune wanting the scoop on the Ryan Decony trial, a trial that had the town gripped she gets Emily, one of her reporters to try and interview Ryan. The interview happens as Ryan is about to go to court and there is a huge protest of Ryan's innocence outside the courthouse. Elliot Baucham stands in the way to protect Ryan. Emily ends up conducting the interview with Elliot's chest much to Madame Neptune's fury who chastises her publicly for not asking the right question to the relevant people. Eventually Ryan asks for Elliot to move and he begins to asks Emily's generic questions. As a result from the interview however Ryan announces his belief that there was police corruption and this was the reason why he had been arrested. However the truth turns out Ryan had indeed murdered his wife. Volume 14 When Jane Mabel gave birth to her daughter, Nia Mabel, which was nearly killed by Edward Morley Junior, Edward Morley Senior, Victoria Morley, Ladonna Palmer and Simon Logan, the aftermath saw Madame Neptune swarming into the scene hoping to get an exclusive story. At one point she is seen in tandem with Adam Robinson, the police ion this case interviewing Ladonna Palmer. Volume 16 When Judy Grimes, Ben Hilcox, Jenny Marco, Toothless, Missy Patty, Darrick Jones, Malcolm and Rochelle are stranded on a raft after Amanda Hilcox with her revealing Ben is her husband and is pregnant with his child and not her brother as she passed of, the town realise that a plea needs to be made on the news hoping that any information for their whereabouts can be determined. A special appeal is arranged with a news report with Emily doing the report. Madame Neptune is behind the camera overseeing the footage with Elijah Broth directing o help raise awareness about those that are missing. Sadly in the end due to Designated Complainer Shirley complaining throughout the report and causing for Emily to have an outburst against her, for the report to be axed and for everyone to have amnesia over the whole issue, forgetting that there were 8 people stranded on a raft. Volume 17 She reported the cinema screen being breaking as well as the break down of Steve Queen that he had upon releasing the film they were supposed to display, Planet Wars never was seen as a result. She is at the press conference ordered by the recluse Mariath Le Briosse who goes out in the open to announce that she will give the money the town need for all the repairs and features it needs which the amount is £62 Million. She is also at the opening of Toby the Baker's bakery which had a fire started by Franco Fabregas before Toby stopped the fire and was the hero which she is seen reporting on the situation. Volume 18 She is there to capture Josie Buxum wedding and disaster that ensures as result of the town who had forced to pay for the wedding got her pay back at the wedding and causing it to be a catastrophe and that her marriage feel through. Volume 20 Madame Neptune is seen at the first annual Grasmere Valley awards at the red carpet shoving her microphone at everyone at the event hoping they would give an TV interview about the event. Volume 21 When Gary Robinson pas of being abusive to an ex and forcing her to have abortion is revealed during a church service, Gary is fired immediately and there is a town backlash and Madame Neptune gets on TV for the news anyone willing to denounce the pastor for the news. She is drafted by Mary Bishop with Kyle Winters being the camera man initially to film the book signing of Margaret Meek book Gone with the House taking place in the library. Things however changed when they are there and Designated Complainer Shirley with Tim Drixall, the new pastor taking over from Gary Robinson, as well others thunder in the library claiming Margaret is a racist. Designated Complainer Shirley plays a recording from a Dictaphone when Margaret was five saying the N word. The crowd go ballistic wanting to tear her books without letting Margaret explain. Madame orders for Kyle to film all of this or he is fired. Margaret and Jason Phoenix want people to listen so she can explain. Margaret explains she said the word when she was five but after being chastised by her mother hand't said it since. She also objects to the idea her book is racist which is what the crowd claimed. Regardless it was no use with the books continue to be torn in two, her and Jason kicked out of the library, barred for life and Tim banning them from ever coming to his church which is all captured on camera by Madame Neptune and Kyle Winters. The unforgiving nature of the town continued as Madame Neptune decides to hold a column of all those who had been barred from church for life by Tim and who both he and her claim could not have their sins forgiven. She is there when the church via Tim Drixall get their spot on Spirit TV which is supposed to permanent and she is there filming for the news report the first ever service for the channel. During it Adam Robinson reveals Tim had stolen money for the church to by his own compound and had an affair with his wife's best friend who Raquel Venici who was responsible for getting Gary fired and having Tim hired. Such revelation is shock to everyone and Madame Neptune launches on the stage pushing a microphone in his face asking if it is true. Raquel says how dare she judge but it clearly is the truth and in the end the pair are forced to run out of town before the town chase after them. Volume 23 Michelle Laddy mentions that if Kylie Cyprus did not tell the truth that she wasn't really Allie Wersching that Madame Neptune would get hold of the news in the papers and tear her apart. In the she confesses and is key to get Vena Carron Farreau in prison for murdering Allie Wersching. Volume 26 When the raid on the Cult, The Fifth Way takes place, Madame Neptune is there with her camera crew to film what happens. However as it descends into a mass suicide being conducted by Brother Ezekiel, Madame Neptune rather than helping heartlessly continues having the footage rolling as she filmed their deaths. Volume 27 Madame Neptune as the result of her actions during the Fifth Way Cult mass suicide is fired from her position immediately (see The Devon Show: Season 5) and is replaced by Jill Valentine. As a result of this she moves out of Grasmere Valley as the embarrassment of her being fired is too much for her to take. Volume 33 Madame Neptune whose career has gone nowhere since her firing, is now back reporting the news hoping to reclaim her media mogul status when the hostage situation took place in the business block. She managed to fill everyone with great fear and anxiety as she reported many people being dead, that it was an international incident and that the world is on the brink of WWIII. It turned out her information was coming through Hailee Truenoe from Tessa Crab who wanted to use the incident happening in the business block to spark world war three so that no general election can be called, she win the war and then her dropping opinion polls would rise up. Volume 41 She is referenced by Jill Valentine as she says she does not want to end up like her being fired over the Charlene Moray blackout of any negative press of the wedding or on Cliff Clifford. Ironically enough she is fired anyway over her mishandling of the situation by Catherine Lorna. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7 +11 The Affair #11 Tale of Jill Hickey Madame Neptune wants a great juicy story to fill her newspapers. With the affair of Tessa Crab with Chris Marquis being widespread Jill after hearing word Tessa will do a press conference she goes there to find out what the political ramifications are due to this scandal and whether Tessa was still with Isaac. Much to everyone's shock Tessa was still in politics and with her husband. Madame Neptune however is livid when Jill publishes the fact they are back together as she wants sleaze, murder and anything depression imaginable on the covers of her newspaper. #18 +#22 Too Many Chefs #22 Tale of Johnny Williams When Captain Poulet takes over The Williams restaurant after getting Dianna Fox to write a bad review and for Helga Fox to fail the health inspection, Johnny wants to get the restaurant back that he and his brother's own. So they decide to to see the kitchen which turns out to be in a state. Madame Neptune manages to catch wind of this and is delighted with glee that she has something to publish in the front paper the next day. # 28 Katy v Lady #28 Tale of Katy Terry Katy Terry is annoyed that the pop diva Lady Blah Blah is getting all the attention and is about to perform. She and her boyfriend John Perry she her in the pub and wanting to exact revenge. They end locking her up in the toilet and Katy Terry takes the gig. Madame Neptune as always is there to report what had happened and is there with the news crew. #24, 29, 34 -35 When the Frost Settles #35 Tale of Jerry Madame Neptune is among the guests at the wedding of Steve Queen and Audrey Reynolds. This wedding ends up being hijacked by Camian Pujoe who was previously engaged to Audrey on a wrecking ball. In the end they witness the union of Audrey and Camian. It is not known whether Madame Neptune is there for professional or personal reasons. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray Madame Neptune after hearing rumors from the loud mouth Patricia Yates broadcast live on Television for everyone to hear that Jed Adams is having an affair with Stephanie Deray just before Christmas. Jed whose wife has just left him was wanting some comfort as to how to deal with the sadness but the accusations of an affair between him and Stephanie are out and out lies started by Patricia assuming things. #53 Tale of Kirky Madame is still at the house broadcasting this 'news'. Jed tries his best to use the platform to categorically deny the rumors being spread about Jed and Stephanie and he really wants his wife Barbara Adams to hear the truth. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #59 Tale of Taran Bando She along with Jill Hickey are at the press conference of Jessica Warren's new murder mystery when Taran Bando reveals who the killer is much to everyone's annoyance. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of the Oscars Madame Neptune is among those watching the movies being nominated for the Oscars. She does this for her job. #75 +77 Election #77 Tale of Election Day Madame Neptune branches out to also running a new paper known as Grasmere Valley Gazette. With this new position via Facebook she tries to get people to vote for the next Prime Minister as she hates the apathy there is politics, demanding for others to get involved. #88 Queenie Did it! #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth II Madame Neptune, Carrie Chung and Jill Hickey go to Buckingham Palace to see if Queen Elizabeth is still alive on the day that she is expected to have ruled longer than Queen Victoria. The three are worried she may have died during the night (which Madame Neptune is gleeful about this prospect as meant she had a big exclusive story). Thankfully Elizabeth is very much alive and mistakes the three for the Sugababes. #89-93 There's something about Mrs Goop #91 Tale of Tracy Etheridge After the disappearance of Mrs Goop she turns up. Tracy is tasked with interviewing Mrs Goop. She doesn't know why as she is not even a trained reporter. Madame Neptune explains how all her other reporters are too busy trying to cover Rita Ora's life as she makes constant attempts to stay in the limelight. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 4 When the Prime Minister Comes to Town Madame Neptune reports on Sam Bishop coming to meet the common people in Grasmere Valley and in particular Sam has decided to grace the Prescot house. But when he talks to Katrina who misrepresents herself and clearly affords talking to Nanny Prescot and the Prescot house, Sheneque exposes the story and Madame Neptune got the real story she needs and exposes Sam Bishop and Katrina. Episode 14 Say What You Mean to Say Madame Neptune has an interview with the diva Kate Carey who announces live on Television that she is making musical comeback, Devon and Sheneque may feature on the album and that she is divorcing her husband Ryan Carey. He is heartbroken by this and wants to save his marriage as well as their unborn child which Kate wants to abort so she can have a career comeback. The two end managing to talk things out and Kate keeps the baby and their marriage survives. Episode 17 You Drive Me Crazy Madame Neptune announces on her news broadcast how due to old people being incompetent when driving they had to retake their driving test in order to retain their licence. This law requires anyone with any grey matter on their head to retake their test. Episode 18 Oh No He Didn't The Gladville had renewed their wedding vows and David Braxton wants to be adopted by them as he claims his parents do not love him. Many dismiss this as his parents are Richard Braxton and Vicki Braxton who are well renowned celebrities. However the truth is they have neglected to look after their son and only use him for publicity purposes. When David's reveals what they really are like, Madame Neptune is there again with the TV crew to report on the matter. Season 3 Episode 3 Ain't No Musical Dumb Enough Madame Neptune reports the fallout fro Ms Izodel trying to put a musical on which had been denounced by Nanny Prescot and the gang. Ms Izodel had labeled Nanny Prescot and the others as close minded and this hit the headlines. And while many celebrities agreed that Nanny Prescot and those who did participate in Ms Izodel musical were close minded, they did not join the musical themselves causing it to be a flop before it even opened. Episode 6 The Rap Controversy Madame Neptune conducts and interview with the rapper Devon who after blasting rap music in general due to it's lack of originality and heavy reliance on sex, drugs and foul language, is challenged to a rap battle by a leading rapper who found his comments personally offensive. Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape Madame Neptune covers the saga which starts out in Croydon involving Peter P and Jack Jackson being accused of raping Leanne Breslin, Christy Jackson and Trudy Jenkins and carried the coverage on to the trial at Grasmere Valley when the case ends up with the help of Nanny Prescot and others being thrown out as the truth is revealed the girls had made the allegations to frame the men. Episode 10 Don't Jump Madame Neptune as usual is there to record the outcome as Average Mum after being suspended from her job threatens to commit suicide and to jump off on the hospital building which she had worked as a receptionist. With Jack Jackson who at this point worked at Samaritans he managed to calm her down. Episode 15 Unsuitable Candidates Madame Neptune gets wind of the fact the Students Union elections are happening and she pops over in her usual manner to report the situation as Melz Dot Com, Tap Tap Tap and T Dawg go head to head for the position. Season 5 Episode 1 Wake During the wake of those who lost their lives during the Fifth Way Cult Mass suicide (See Volume 26 and 27) Madame Neptune is fired from her job by Sam Bishop and Charlene Moray and announce to her right at the wake that Jill Valentine will be taking over the running of the media empire Madame Neptune had created. Legacy Though Madame Neptune has now been fired and no longer is in Grasmere Valley, the papers that she had starteed still run and her Yellow Journalism is something that will never betaken away from her.